


Star gazing

by Lunathedog3678



Series: Janti [2]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff. Lots of fluff., Hot Cocoa, Jack and Anti are already together, Jack can’t sleep, Janti - Freeform, M/M, Singing, Star Gazing, staying up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathedog3678/pseuds/Lunathedog3678
Summary: Jack can’t seem to sleep.





	Star gazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I’m writing this.... I was almost done the first time, but then I accidentally did something, and it deleted all of my work.... I’m not happy. 
> 
> I don’t own the song.

Jack was trying to get to sleep, but he couldn’t. He had been up for hours, and usually cuddling with his boyfriend, Anti, would help him sleep, but this time his mind wouldn’t shut up, and let him sleep. ‘Ugh, I just want to sleep! that much to ask?!’ Jack thought grumpily to himself, still tossing and turning. After a few minutes of Jack trying to get to sleep, and not succeeding at it, Jack finally got out of bed and untangled himself from Anti, who was still dead asleep, and quietly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

When in the kitchen, Jack found some hot cocoa mix and thought that would be better than coffee, and started to make it. After Jack was done making his hot cocoa, he thought about what he could do, besides recording a video since it was 11pm at night. Jack thought about it for a few minutes, before he decided to go outside on the back porch, and go star gazing.

Jack walked outside, and sat on the back porch steps, with his hot cocoa (because hot cocoa + star gazing = an amazing night, to me) and started to watch the stars. It was a peaceful night, a clear night sky, with beautiful stars, and a even more beautiful full moon. Jack smiled. He was upset about not being able to sleep, but was a little happy about it otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to see this beautiful night. Jack started to look for constellations in the night sky but soon lost himself in his own imagination as he started to sing a song.

 

Anti woke up, and tried cuddling with Jack again, only to find out that he wasn’t in bed. Anti sat up tiredly, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he then looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, and saw that it was 11pm at night. ‘Where would Jack be at this time at night??’ Anti thought to himself, he then got up from the bed and went to the living room to see if Jack was there, which he wasn’t. Anti was going to look in the kitchen, but heard someone singing, he decided to follow the voice. Anti followed the voice to the back porch, and quietly opened the door, and saw that Jack was there, sitting on the back porch steps, singing. Anti started to listen to what song Jack was singing.

”I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

There's a house we can build

Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Runaway to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

However big, however small

Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you'll bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
A million dreams, a million dreams  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world we're gonna make”

Jack finished the song, and then heard clapping. He jumped, and quickly turned around to see Anti leaning against the door, clapping. “You have a wonderful voice, Jack” Anti complimented. Jack quickly started to blush and looked to the side as he smiled lightly.

“T-thanks Anti” he replied. Anti then walked over and sat down beside Jack.

“what are you doing up this late?” Anti asked.

”I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go star gazing. Did I wake you up?”

”No you didn’t. I woke up on my own. Why couldn’t you sleep?”

”I don’t know, my mind just wouldn’t shut up. Can we stay out here for a little while? It’s a peaceful night..” Jack asked as he laid his head onto Anti’s shoulder.

Anti chuckled, and said, “I don’t see why we can’t” as he wrapped his arm around Jack. Jack smiled slightly, and closed his eyes.

*time skip*

Jack ended up falling asleep on Anti’s shoulder. It took awhile for Anti to notice, but when he did, he smiled softly and chuckled quietly. Anti then picked Jack up bridal style, and took him to bed, he lightly kissed Jack on the head before going to head out the door, until a hand softly grabbed his to stop him. Anti turned his head to see Jack looking at him. Jack then asked “stay with me? Plz?” Anti smiled and climbed into bed with Jack, and held him as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this is good or not, but I liked the idea of writing this (and my friend was going to make me write this because she likes reading what I write) so I just went with it 
> 
> I don’t own the song.


End file.
